


More Than It Hurts You

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Episode Related, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 5. Dylan tries to put a stop to Rhade's downhill spiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than It Hurts You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than It Hurts You  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan/Rhade  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 241  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 5. Dylan tries to put a stop to Rhade's downhill spiral.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“You can’t spend the rest of your life in a drunken stupor!” 

“Watch me!” Rhade didn’t even bother to look at Dylan as he raised his glass and downed the contents in one gulp before he reached for another.

“I know you’ve lost. Hell, we all have. But you can’t just give up, Rhade.” Lines of worry etched his face as he stared at his friend.

“Why the hell not?”

Dylan’s voice was deceptively soft as he spoke. “Because I won’t let you.” Suddenly, in a maneuver that would have been damn near impossible to pull against a Nietzschean if he’d been sober, Dylan had Rhade flat on his stomach; his arms quickly pinned behind him.

Rhade let his head rest against the floor. He didn’t bother to try and free himself. What was the point? “What are you doing, Dylan?”

“I’m going to get through to you if it’s the last thing I do.” Without another word, Dylan tied Rhade’s hands behind his back.

“Good luck.” Rhade muttered sarcastically under his breath.

A few sharp stings to his ass finally pushed their way through the liquor swimming through his system. _What the hell? Dylan was spanking him?_

“Okay, Dylan. I get it. That’s enough. Let me up.” He yelped as another sharp slap, harder than the last one, landed on his ass. “Hey, that hurts!”

Dylan shook his head sadly. “Believe me. This hurts me more than it hurts you.”


End file.
